There is always pressure to reduce the number of components in radio frequency (RF) systems in order to reduce the cost and size of the RF systems. For example, RF amplification devices include RF amplification circuits that amplify an RF signal for delivery to a load. In order to couple the RF amplification circuit to the load, these RF amplification devices often employ various circuits between the RF amplification circuit and the load that provide different types of functionality. For instance, a low pass filter is often employed in order to transform a load impedance of the load to an impedance of the RF amplification circuit. A directional coupler is also typically connected between the low pass filter and the load so that control circuitry can adequately measure the RF signal and control the RF amplification circuit. Unfortunately, the low pass filter and the directional coupler have different components, which results in increased cost and the consumption of significant amounts of space. Accordingly, circuitry with more compact arrangements is needed between the RF amplification circuit and the load.